Baby It's Cold Outside
by TabBrookefiction
Summary: It was a regular Christmas Eve Day, when one unexpected person showed up to tilt Bella's life on it's side. Baby it's cold outside, so please will you stay with me? AH/AU. Christmas One-shot
1. Chapter 1: It's Cold Outside

" _I really can't stay (but baby, it's cold outside), I've got to go away (but baby, it's cold outside), This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in), So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice), My mother will start to worry (beautiful what's your hurry?), My father will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar),"_

I smiled to myself as the sound of Dean Martin's ' _Baby it's Cold Outside'_ played softly from the living room. My father and his close friend were singing off key while the women in the room giggled a little tipsy.

Somehow, I'd been conned into cooking dinner for tomorrow, which was Christmas day. How that happened, I still hadn't figured out.

 _Esme's a little sweet talker that's how._

"Bella, dear, do you need any help?" The devil herself asked as she walked into the room, as if she weren't halfway drunk. A half-empty glass of wine dangling between her fingers as she stood before me barefoot, she and my mother both slip the heels off once they've started drinking.

"I've got it Esme; the only thing left is the cookies and they are almost done. Do you want me to come by early tomorrow and put the turkey in the oven or do you have it?" I asked politely as I wiped down the counter.

She didn't say anything for a minute, causing me to look at her, she was busy turning her glass back. Not leaving a drop behind, I could barely contain my laughter. For a small woman, she sure could drink, same went for my mother and myself.

I watched in amusement as she swayed slightly and sat the empty glass down once she'd realized it was empty. She was wearing her hair around her face in her usual caramel curls, her green eyes were sparkling from the alcohol, and her blue dress was slightly rumpled.

"I think I can handle that, thank you so much for cooking this year sweetie." She hiccupped as the doorbell rang.

"Bella! Jacob's here!" My father yelled gruffly, trying to hide his disdain before going back to singing loudly with Carlisle.

I shook my head and filled Esme's glass as I walked by, noting the appreciative glint in her eyes as I did so. I dropped the empty bottle in the trash before continuing to the front room where I could see my ex-husband through the glass door. Someone was walking up behind him, but I couldn't make out who due to the bulging frame of my ex.

"Jacob, come on in." I murmured while stepping aside to let him pass, he nodded once in acknowledgement as he headed to the living room to look for bug.

"Bella, hey, is that you?" I looked up to see the strange voice led to a familiar face. _Edward Cullen._

" _Edward?_ Is that really you?" My eyes nearly bugged out of my head at the sight of him, I hadn't seen him in nearly seven years.

Since high school.

"Yeah, damn Bella you look amazing."

And before I knew it I was in the arms of my old high school flame, my first love, my _sweetheart._ He still looked the same, just older. His hair was still that crazy copper color he inherited from his mother, in complete and utter disarray. He was tall, taller than the last time I remember, maybe 6'3', and he looked as if he worked out a lot. Strong shoulders and arms, his chest felt hard.

We pulled back, but he didn't let go as he assessed me, those green eyes calculating as they looked me over carefully. He was still so beautiful, his jaw as strong and angular as ever, eyes penetrating.

 _Gorgeous._

"What are you doing here?" he asked, finally pulling away to give me my personal space back. I felt cold without his arms around me.

"Your mother somehow convinced me to make Christmas dinner, I was just finishing when Jacob got here."

"Your husband?" there was something in his eyes when he said that, he looked pained.

"Ex." I corrected in defeat, here I was twenty-nine years old and was divorced with a two-year-old.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." There was a glint in his eyes that I didn't miss. I was about to assure him all was well, when the shout from my ex-husband had me stopping in my tracks.

"Excuse me, sorry." I turned away from him with an apologetic look in my eye before heading into the living room, where he followed.

Jacob was standing there with a sleeping Melanie in his arms, clutching her blanky with one hand while sucking on her thumb of the opposite hand. He was looking at me with pure rage in those onyx eyes, my father and Carlisle were glaring at him along with my mother who was bitching at him about something I tuned out.

"What Jacob? What's the matter?" I was exhausted, and not from cooking an entire dinner. But because I was simply _tired._ Of everything.

"Can I speak to you, _in private?"_ it was a question, even though that was how he posed it, I could see it in his eyes. It was a _demand._

"Sure."

He laid Mel down beside my mother on the couch, she wasn't even fazed. I followed Jacob into the hall just off the living room and kitchen, he whirled around on me before I could even register the movement. I nearly rammed into him.

"What is your problem?" I whisper-yelled in annoyance. I had things to do and I didn't want to listen to him bitch about something pointless like he always did, I gave him this Christmas with Melanie on a whim. I didn't want to have to be the bitch who took it away, but I would if I had to.

"Why is she in a room full of people drinking? That's no kind of supervision, where the hell were you? You're her mother, you are supposed to be taking care of her, what the hell is wrong with you I swea-"

My anger flared at his words. Who was _he,_ to question _me_ as a mother?

"Say one more word and you'll be leaving here _without_ Melanie, I said you could take her this Christmas solely because I was tired of you calling my phone a million times a day. Keep picking fights and I'll call my lawyer, you aren't supposed to _have_ Melanie until two weeks from now on your _appointed_ day. But I'm being nice and letting you take her for the night, and so help me Jacob if my daughter is not back in my house at ten o'clock tomorrow then you won't have her at all. Are we understood?" I waited for him to nod, and once he did after flaring his nostrils and tightening his fists, I continued. "Okay then, now shut up and go spend time with your daughter. I'm done with your bullshit."

I didn't give him the chance to speak as I turned on my heel and headed for the living room that was now silent, all eyes were on me. But the only ones that mattered were my wide-eyed baby girls.

"Hey baby, you have a good nap?" I asked while getting down to her level, her brown hair was everywhere, stray curls stuck up all around her face, and her brown eyes stared sleepily up at me.

"Mhm," she nodded while rubbing her eyes.

"You ready to go spend some time with daddy?" her eyes shot open at the mention of her father, and then the dreaded reaction I always got from speaking those words.

Her lip quivered and her eyes watered with fear, I hated this. So much, but there was nothing I could do. Jake had rights, and until I had the right amount of proof he would continue to have rights. But that will end soon, I'll make sure of it.

She started shaking her head from side to side in protest and it broke my heart as silent tears began streaming down her face. I picked her up in my arms, fighting my own tears and motioned for Jake to grab her diaper bag.

"I'll walk her to the car." I ignored the look of annoyance on his face as I slipped out of the room, not able to meet anyone's eyes.

The women had sobered now and were looking at the exchange with sad but vengeful eyes, the men were flexing their hands, and Edward looked hurt, angry, and confused as he watched me carefully.

I wasn't the same girl he remembered, a lot had changed since we last saw each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jake grumbled as he got into the driver's seat, not even looking at me as I strapped Mel into her car seat.

"Bye baby, mama loves you. Be a good girl for daddy, and tomorrow ho ho comes to see you."

"Ho ho!" she clapped excitedly, kicking her little feet. That's what she called Santa Clause, I don't know why but that's just what she picked up.

"That's right, I'll see you in the morning sweetie." I kissed her forehead and closed the door softly before stepping away.

I didn't move from my spot on the lawn until they were completely out of sight. I closed my eyes, trying to reign in my emotions before heading back into the house. This was going to be a rough Christmas.

Ever since Mel was born, she spent both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with me, this year was the exception. Jacob and I divorced before Melanie was born, I was six months pregnant and we had been married for a year. We weren't right for one another, but I thought I was in love, and once we'd gotten married his true colors came out.

"Is she okay now Bell?" my mom asked once I closed the front door, she and Esme were standing in the front room waiting for me. Carlisle, dad, and Edward were nowhere to be found.

They always rooted for Edward and I. _Not sure if that's changed any._

"She's okay, I'm gonna pull the cookies out of the oven."

"Already did." Esme mused, giving me a small smile.

 _God bless her._

"Thank you, well then if you don't need anything else I think I'll get out of your hair then."

"Sweetie you don't have to leave, please stay. I don't want you spending Christmas alone!" My mother whined in that high-pitched voice, grabbing onto my arm in desperation.

She may not have wanted me to spend the evening alone, but I didn't want to spend it with them. Not to be rude, but I just didn't want to be the odd one out around all the couples you know? Or the youngest in the room.

"It's okay Mom I'll be fi-"

"Actually, Bella I was going to ask if you wanted to go out. Catch up a little." In came my savior, a bright but timid smile on his face as he stood in the doorway. It's almost like I summoned him.

"Um, yeah. I'd love that actually." His eyes lit up and he rocked on his heels, his hands deep in his jean pockets.

"Awesome, I can drive if you'd like."

"Okay, just let me grab my coat." He nodded and watched as I walked out of the room, I hadn't even noticed my dad and Carlisle appear in the doorway.

They all had shit-eating-grins on their faces. _Yeah keep grinning._

"Have fun sweetie, don't keep her out too late Edward!" I blushed as I slipped my red pea coat on, I felt like I was back in high school. But I'm sure that's what my mother was aiming for.

"Real funny mom."

"I'm having flashbacks to their first date! Aw, Renee do you remember that?" Esme wailed, clearly her temporary sobriety had worn off.

"Time to go." I heard Edward murmur from beside me, glad I wasn't the only one who thought so. I nodded in agreement and followed him as he put his hand at the small of my back, leading me out while trying to be discrete.

"See you guys later." I tossed over my shoulder as Edward wrenched the door open, trying to playfully push me through it. Just like all those years ago. Couldn't get out the door quick enough.

"Bye kids, be careful!" that was my mother.

"Don't stay out too late!" Esme.

"I still have my gun, Cullen!" of course Charlie would have to remind him of that, it never failed to make Edward flinch though.

"Have fun!" Carlisle, the only sane and chill parent in the group. _The only one._

*~*Baby It's Cold Outside*~*

We'd had dinner in Port Angeles, where I found out he also had moved to a few months ago, at my favorite restaurant Bella Italia. We used to go there all the time when we were dating, if I recall correctly it was our first date destination.

It felt good to reminisce.

And that was exactly what we did, for about half an hour we sat talking, barely touching our food as we simply _caught up._

After high school, well more specifically after Edward left, I didn't keep in touch with anyone from Forks high. I didn't want to, no one else mattered besides Edward. And I was honest with him about it when he asked me how I was after he left.

I'd been angry, hurt, confused, any emotion imaginable. At one point, I'd felt it.

Once he'd asked, I couldn't help but to form the question that had been at the tip of my tongue for the past seven years. _Why did he leave?_

At first, I thought it was going to be something about us, him not wanting all the things we'd talked about. Not yet. But no, it was nothing like that at all. He told me that he left _for_ us. He said that if he'd stayed in Forks he wouldn't be the man he was today, and after spending the past hour and a half with him I had to say I was enjoying the man he turned out to be.

We didn't want to part ways after dinner, which is why I found myself sitting on his over-stuffed black leather couch in his living room. Sipping hot chocolate and talking even more, with soft Christmas music playing in the background.

His home was nice, it was one story, two bedrooms, two bath, a big living room and nice sized kitchen. He had minimal decorations, saying it wasn't necessary as he'd be spending Christmas at his parents' house. He did have a small fake tree in the corner though, it had the Esme touch just like my own living room.

"How old is Melanie?" he asked softly as he slipped his grey pullover off to reveal a tight form fitting black thermal. He really was fit.

"She turned two in August,"

"She's beautiful, looks just like you," he paused a thoughtful look in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips, he laughed once shortly before continuing. "It's weird seeing you with a baby Bella, but it suits you. I always knew you'd be a mother," his words faded after that last statement, he looked like he wanted to say more but stopped himself before he did.

"Yeah, she wasn't planned in all honesty. Jacob and I were going through a lot and I had already met with a lawyer to draw up divorce papers when I found out I was pregnant. I was six months pregnant when I served Jacob with the papers, he was livid." _Boy was that an understatement._

"What's going on there? He picked a fight as soon as he walked in the door, and the looks he was cutting my way was less than friendly."

I looked up to see amusement in his eyes, a slight chuckle left his perfect lips as he tried to play it off nonchalantly. But I could see in his eyes that he knew there was more to it. It bothered him, but not because he took it personally, but because he cared for me.

"He's always been possessive, it was one of the many things that bothered me about him, and it didn't change after we divorced. He knows who you are, to me, so that's probably why he was cutting hateful looks your way. As for the fight, he does it all the time, something he's done for as long as I've known him. He used to be a nice guy, but after his father died he just… he got bitter I guess you could say."

There was no other explanation for his behavior, other than bitterness and resentment. His father wasn't that nice of a man, after Jacob's mother Sara died when he was little his father went to drinking. He used to beat Jacob every day of his life, he hated his father, but at the same time wanted his love more than anything.

And he never got it, so he took it out on me.

"That's terrible, I'm sorry you had to deal with that Bella."

"It's not your fault. Things happen, we live and we learn. He gave me Mel and no matter how bad the marriage was I would never give her up for the world."

Edward's smile could have lit up the room it was so bright, were there times I'd wished he were the father of my baby? Plenty. But sadly, that's just not how things had worked out.

I was about to say something along the lines of what I was thinking when the song on the radio changed, causing both Edward and I to look at one another in excitement. Unable to hold back our excited laughter.

"Is this still one of your favorite Christmas songs?" I could only nod, my smile nearly splitting my face as he crossed the room to turn it up.

" _I really can't stay,"_ he lip sang as he made his way back to the couch, he was too adorable.

"This was playing at your parents' house before you got there."

"I bet it was, it's still one of my all-time favorites thanks to you."

I grinned at him, no remorse, I used to belt this song at the top of my lungs just to get him to sing it with me. You could imagine my surprise and glee when he started singing it back to me our Junior year of high school. It took three years.

And it tickled me to death.

"Oh shit, Bella you're not going anywhere baby." I shivered at the name, he hadn't called me that in a long time. But before I could dwell on it for too long, I looked out the front window to see what had him so distressed.

"Holy crow, it's like a blizzard out there."

We got up from the couch and walked to the window, looking out on the snow-covered lawn and road. You couldn't see a damn thing.

"I'm sorry Bella, if I had known they were calling for snow I would have gotten you home sooner."

"Shit, Jacob is supposed to bring Mel back tomorrow. He'll never get his car out in this, dammit." This was not happening, there was no way I was spending Christmas Day away from my baby.

 _This couldn't be happening._

"Hey, calm down," his hands were on my shoulders, rubbing gently to soothe me "You can just stay here tonight, and in the morning, we will go and get her. I have four-wheel drive in the truck so we can make it. Just call Jacob and let him know."

"Are you sure?" I turned around to see him standing behind me, so close I could smell his Ralph Lauren cologne. He was looking down at me with that _look_ , the one that always left me weak in the knees.

"Baby it's too bad out there, I'm sure." He kissed my head then went into the hall to turn the heat up, leaving me alone to call Jacob right quick.

He wasn't happy to hear I'd be coming to pick up Mel in the morning, especially not with Edward, but he got over it when I brought up the notion of lawyers.

Once I'd talked to Melanie for a minute I reluctantly hung up the phone, only to find that Edward had lowered the lights and brought out a bottle of wine and two glasses. I quirked a brow at him when he put in a CD with _Baby it's cold outside_ starting up.

The fireplace and the small tree in the corner were the only things lighting the room. It was beautiful and very romantic. It was so _Edward._

"Well, Mr. Cullen. I do believe you are trying to seduce me." I spoke saucily, swaying my hips slightly as I made my way over to him.

He smiled widely at me, handing me my glass before taking a sip of his own, this was a new Edward. One I'd never known before, but he was still the same Edward I once knew. Just more mature, older.

"Is it working?" he asked with a playful quirk of his brow, somethings never changed.

"Maybe." I winked at him before slipping off my heels to curl up once more on the couch. There was no denying the want I continued to feel for Edward over the years, the love, the yearning. It was still prominent now. It always would be.

"Good, I wish I could do things differently Bella. I wish I had brought you with me when I left, I've never stopped missing or loving you."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks, I stopped mid drink, just looking at him over the rim of the glass. He put my feelings into words without even realizing it. I took a large swig, gulping slightly before lowering the flute to the small glass table in front of me.

"Why didn't you? Take me with you, you didn't even say goodbye Edward. Do you know how much that hurt me? To wake up and you just be _gone,_ no explanation or anything." The tears were there, and before I could stop them they were spilling over.

Edward was by my side in an instant, swooping me up in his arms and holding me close to his chest, rocking me gently as to soothe me. I remember that day like it was yesterday, it was four days after graduation. I woke up, got ready, and headed over to his house. And he wasn't there, no one knew where he'd gone.

His mother was hysterical and Carlisle was on the phone trying to find his son. His clothes were gone, a few other things, including his car, and nothing else. His mother couldn't even speak as she sat at the dining room table crying over a simple note.

It had been addressed to all of us, saying how he was sorry but he had to do this.

We were all confused, but most importantly we were hurt.

"I don't know baby, I don't know. And I'm so sorry that I put you through that, I regret it every day of my life. I know I don't have the right to ask you this, but not a day has gone by that I haven't loved you. If I asked, would you give me another chance?"

I wanted to say that his words shocked me, but they didn't. They thrilled me to my core, I'd wanted nothing more than to hear those words fall from his lips for so many years. I looked up at him, the tears gone and replaced with a soft smile.

He was looking down at me calculating, awaiting my answer eagerly.

"Are you asking for one?" _Please say yes._

"I am," a nod of his head, and a deep breath in.

"Then yes," and a relieved breath of air out.

"I love you Bella, and I promise I'll make this right." I smiled so bright it matched his own, he was so gorgeous when he smiled.

"I love you too Edward, and you're already making it right by just being here."

I touched my hand to his cheek, just admiring him, something I once took for granted. Well not anymore, I wouldn't. He looked back at me, deep into my eyes trying to convey the love he'd always felt for me, and just how sorry he was.

The air was electric as we gazed into one another's eyes, everything I once felt for him, and still feel for him encased me like a warm embrace that was his strong arms. I felt it, it may have been years later but it still felt the same as it did that very first time.

I watched in anticipation as he leaned down slowly, eyes hooded as our lips finally connected. For the first time in seven years, it still felt the same. Fireworks.

I love this man, and there is no way I will ever let him go again. I'd gladly stay.

* * *

 **I've made a few, small, changes to this story and added a little extra to it just to clear some things up. I will be posting a couple new chapters, and a few outtakes. I've been dwelling on this story since I posted it and I want to add a little extra to it, I hope you enjoy as I will hopefully post the new chapter by midnight tonight. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: Futuretake

EPOV

 _Edward, I have a lot of baggage._ Her words echoed in my mind as I drove to my parents' house, where I was sure everyone had already gathered. It's been two years since that fateful night when I walked into my childhood home to find the love of my life.

She was beautiful then just as she had been the first day I'd met her when we were small children. And she's even more beautiful now.

Things have been good, but there have also been some struggles of course. There was the problem of her ex-husband Jacob, luckily that was taken care of the day after Bella's and my reunion.

We'd gotten snowed in, which opened doors that I'd always hoped had remained open, our second chance started. But, it hadn't been easy.

" _You're so beautiful." I murmured into her neck as we laid in bed, we had an hour before we had to pick up Melanie. And I planned to spend most of it in bed with this beautiful angel, up until the absolute last minute. Or as long as I could keep her here._

" _Mmm, you're not so bad yourself." She giggled as I tickled her side, ghosting my fingers up and down her bare side._

" _We should get going soon, shouldn't we?" I asked reluctantly, as she combed her fingers through my hair. It felt damn good._

" _Sadly, yes. Mel is probably bouncing off the walls waiting for me." I looked up at her, to see that bright smile I've been missing from my life for seven years._

 _She always could brighten my day by smiling at me, hell just by being with me she made my life brighter. I couldn't help but to smile, I've been waiting for the moment I would have her back in my arms. It feels so surreal._

 _A while later we were in my truck, me in fresh clothes and Bella in her dress from last night, on our way towards her ex's house. I was nervous, not about her ex-husband he didn't bother me, it's her daughter. What if she doesn't like me?_

 _Bella would never be with me if her daughter doesn't like me, would she? I've never gone through something like this before, when I pictured Bella with kids I always assumed it would be my kids. That's how it was supposed to be, before I fucked it all up._

" _Stop," I glanced at her, startled by her sudden outburst, to see she was giving me that 'look'. The one that said, 'I know what you're thinking', she could always read me._

" _What?" I decided to play dumb._

" _You didn't fuck things up Edward, we already had this talk last night. I forgave you, now it's time for you to forgive yourself." She leaned over the center console and kissed me on the cheek._

 _I only nodded, a tight smile on my lips as I held back the emotion. She was right, she was always right._

 _Too soon I was pulling into her ex-husbands driveway, I couldn't help but to snarl my nose at the house before me. It was a small, one story, red shack-looking house. This was where this guy lived?_

 _I shook my head and followed Bella as she got out of the truck, I didn't want to leave her alone with the guy. I didn't get a good vibe from him the night before, and from what I've heard from my parents I have a right to feel that way._

" _She better be ready." Bell growled after ringing the doorbell, I could tell by her tense posture that she didn't want to be here._

 _I felt helpless as we stood there waiting, I didn't know what to do to help her. So, I did the only thing that I knew to do. I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her into my side, landing a kiss on the top of her head for good measure._

 _She smiled up at me just before the door was wrenched open to reveal her ex, who did not look too happy to see us. Well, me._

" _What is he doing here?" he growled, one hand on the half-opened door and the other on the door jamb._

 _He wasn't even dressed yet, still in pajama pants and a worn-out beater. It's too cold for that. I studied the guy close as he and Bella exchanged some words, he was tall-not taller than me of course; dark skin, and long black hair that was pulled back in a pony-tail, his eyes were black and furious as they flit between Bella and me._

" _Enough Jacob, where is Melanie? And she better be dressed and ready to go, I still have to go home before we head to the Cullen's house."_

" _She's in the living room." He looked so disinterested, does he ever care he has a daughter? Or is it all just a show to spite Bella?_

 _I watched as he turned and headed into the small house, leaving the door open for us to follow. Bella was hot on his heels once she heard Melanie start to cry, it worried me, because the sound only intensified the closer we got to the living room._

" _Oh my god! What the hell did you do?" Bella exploded once she reached her daughter, my eyes widened and my blood boiled._

 _There was an angry welt, the size of a hand print, on her upper right arm. Either she'd been grabbed, or slapped._

" _What are you talking about? That was an accident."_

 _Bella's eyes were wide and furious as she grabbed Melanie up in her arms, holding her close to her chest as she cried. I took a deep breath and grabbed her diaper bag, not saying a word for fear of what I would say._

" _You son of a bitch, you are never seeing her again. I'll make damn sure of that."_

 _She rushed out of the room, with me close behind her, before he could say anything. And I wasn't about to give him a chance to get close to her. We got in the truck, Bella still holding Melanie, and me regretting the fact that we didn't stop at her house to get her car seat. But we weren't far, and it wasn't like I was driving fast, the roads were still pretty bad._

 _It was a quiet car ride; the sound of Bella and Melanie's tears the only thing that could be heard the whole ride back to Bella's house. It tore at my heart, every sniffle, every sob. I wanted to make it all better, for the both of them._

 _After we made it to her house, Bella called her father and told him what happened, she took pictures of Melanie's arm. She told me that she had proof of some other questionable bruises and other things, but until now it wasn't enough. And since I was there when she picked up Mel, she has a witness._

 _Jacob will never see this beautiful little girl ever again, thank god._

I smiled softly as I pulled into my parents' driveway, ever since that day Mel and I have been tight. At first, she was shy, I was new, it was understandable. But, after we got to my parents' house and she realized who I was she warmed right up to me. It also helped that I snuck her cookies before dinner.

Now at four years old, Mel looked so much like her mother it was uncanny. She had me wrapped around her finger so damn tight, just like her mother. I'd do anything for my girls.

Which is why, this Christmas is special.

"Eddie!"

"Melanie!" I yelled back, catching her easily when she jumped up into my arms.

"Merry Christmas daddy." She smiled bright, kissing my cheek as I squeezed her. Did I mention I adopted her a year ago? Yeah, sometimes she calls me Eddie-because she is the only one allowed to; and sometimes she calls me daddy. It pulls at my damn heart every time.

"Merry Christmas baby, where's mom?" I asked quietly, wanting to give her one of her gifts now. The most important one.

"In the kitchen, is it time?" she whispered conspiratorially, yeah my monkey was in on the secret.

I nodded and gave her a wink, to which she giggled excitedly, I kissed her head and sat her down. Pointing her in the direction of the living room before I went on my search for Bella, the love of my life.

"Hey beautiful, where you at?" I stopped in the doorway, so that my family in the living room and kitchen could see what was about to transpire.

"Kitchen." I heard her mumble, I knew that. I was looking at her, her ass was sticking up in the air as she pulled the cookie sheet from the oven. Damn, I'll never get tired of seeing that red fabric stretch over that delectable ass.

 _Down Cullen. Later._

"Belllaaaa,"

"What?" She turned around then, looking annoyed at my antics until she realized why I was whining.

"I'm stuck, come unstick me." I grinned at her, wiggling my eye brows for good effect. I was under the mistletoe, you're not allowed to move until someone comes and kisses you. What? I'm a stickler for my girls' crazy superstitions and traditions.

"You're such a dork." She shook her head at me, but a smile was firmly planted on those beautiful lips as she made her way towards me.

"I'm your dork."

"Yes, you are." She giggled once she reached me, sliding her arms around my neck to pull me down to her level, and then she planted one on me. _Umph._

"Merry Christmas beautiful." I whispered against her lips as she deepened the kiss, she only moaned softly in response. Thank god, I was the only one close enough to hear that, those sounds are saved specifically for my ears only.

I pulled out the small box from my pants pocket while she was preoccupied, with it firmly in my right hand I steadied her with my other. She pulled back reluctantly, noticing my movement instantly.

"What's that?" she asked, never looking away from my eyes.

"Something I should have done seven years ago." I whispered before dropping down on one knee.

She gasped, her small hand flying up to cover her mouth. Yeah baby, it's happening.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I've loved you every day of our lives. Maybe even longer," this caused her to laugh slightly through her tears. "I've wasted a lot of time, but I don't want to waste anymore. I love you and I love Melanie, more than I could ever express. Will you marry me?"

I let go of her waist then, opening the box to reveal my grandma Elizabeth's ring. Mom gave it to me years ago, when she thought I was going to propose to Bella. Well, she was right, it just took me seven years. Bella gaped at the ring, the glittering diamonds captivating her wet brown eyes.

 _God she's beautiful._

"Yes, yes!" she cried excitedly, nodding her head as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

My heart was pounding so loud in my ears as I slid that ring on her finger, where it would sit forever, I never even heard the cheers from our two families.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She cried as I pulled her into my arms, she was going to be mine _finally mine._

"You and Mel are it for me baby." I whispered, kissing her face repeatedly before pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Well, do you think you have enough room in your life for one more?" She asked as our family began to surround us, but stopping short at her words.

I looked at her, confused. What was she saying?

"What do you mean Bella? I've got room enough for both of you." I watched her carefully, her eyes glistening as she watched me too. Waiting for _something_ to click, but when it didn't she sighed softly and shook her head at me. Love and amusement in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant Edward." My eyes widened in surprise, my heart swelled and I felt dizzy all at the same time.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you tonight. But now felt like a good time." She cried, a bright smile on her beautiful face as she watched my expression change.

"I'm gonna be a dad." I whispered, disbelief thick in my voice.

"Yeah, you are."

Everything around me was chaotic, our families were mingled together, celebrating the double-good-news just presented to them. But not us, we stood there, our arms around one another and our foreheads against one another.

This was it, this was all I needed. The love of my life, our daughter, and our little bun in the oven. I can't wait to start this new journey with them. Two years ago, I never would have thought that going to visit my parents on Christmas Eve would bring such joy back into my life.

I thought Bella would be lost to me forever, but apparently something out there was looking out for me.

* * *

Hey guys! So, this is a long time overdue I believe. This is the futuretake from 'Baby It's Cold Outside' and I hope you like it. If you jump over to my WordPress at T.b. fiction you can read the whole thing along with a little extra added to the first chapter. It will be uploaded as a pdf and so you can download it if you wish. just head over to .com

Enjoy!


End file.
